tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorwith's Creatures
Vorwith Forlen created many monsters and creatures over time. Many of them live in Vorwith's own Sintori Grove. All known creations of Vorwith's are displayed here. Species Made by Mutation Akurra Akurra is the name of Vorwith's own attempt at making a sea serpent. He made it much, much larger and stronger than the Maormer's sea serpents. Over a mile long, and with a 20 foot wide jaw, it is a thing of legends and is rarely seen. It preys on stray ships and other sea serpents, but rarely on other, quicker prey due to its lack of quick reflexes. It stays in its territory designated by Vorwith, which is somewhat near his test island far south of Pyandonea. Arachdal Arachdals are giant arachnid mutations, with giant scythes as forelegs. Mutated from frostbite spiders. Drake Drakes were originally an attempt to make dragons that failed, but their design was changed afterwards into a lion-like reptilian. Maoi The Maoi are strange bipedal creatures, who seem to be made of slime, wood and muck. They lurk in the swamps of Sintori, moving at a very slow pace. Although they are slow for the most part, when aggressed they will attack quickly, and a swing of their arms can send someone flying. The best way to avoid the Maoi is to walk just barely faster than they do. They know you are not one of them, but they also know you mean no harm. When faced with one, however, shock spells work best on their damp, slimy figures. Sintori Skeever The skeever of Sintori is quite large, compared to a regular one. They keep their fur and body in much better shape than those of the rest of Tamriel. They seem to often serve as steeds for the Weavils on the ground. Their fangs are much sharper than other skeevers, as are their claws. They are found in various colors, ranging from brown to grey to red to white. Rarely, a black one can be seen. They seem to be much more docile to other beings, and are more curious than they are ravenous. Sintori Sloth Sintori Sloths are found exclusively in the the forests of Sintori Grove. Standing up, they are 3 feet tall. Their arms are long and slender, and their legs are about half as long and twice as thick. They serve as stabilizers for the long armed creatures. These sloths sometimes are used by Weavils as pets, and beds. When they hang down, the Weavils sometimes lay on their stomach. They have three claws on their feet and hands. Sintori Stag These stags are found only in the forests and meadows of Sintori Grove. Sintori Stags are naturally imbued with magical powers, and their horns are adorned with the same nature magic that Spriggans live from. Thisslock Thisslock are slug-like creatures that live in the swamps of Sintori. They have three heads, and each head has a few large thorn-like objects sticking out. Thisslock are highly poisonous, and aggressive. Tusktog Tusktogs, or togs, are strange creatures that seem to be a sort of crocodilian swine. They have seven dark eyes, some of which are pointing forward like a predator, while others are on the sides, like a prey type animal. This allows them enhanced sight both while attacking live prey and while on the lookout. They live all around Sintori grove, from the dark forests to the swamps, and will eat almost any sort of meat they can find. They are extremely attracted to the scent of blood, and will usually swarm to the source of a scent. Weavil Weavils are a race of fox people who live in Sintori. Due to Sintori being a closed environment, Vorwith needed to fill it with its own ecosystem, and Weavils were one addition. He took regular foxes, gave them primitive sentience, their own language, opposable thumbs and bipedalism. Over time, their sentience evolved further, and they became what they are today. They are about a foot tall. They are omnivores, and eat birds, small snakes, nuts, berries, and various other foods. YaagtraCategory:Vorwith's CreationsCategory:The New Kingdoms The Yaagtra is a type of reptilian mutant. Generated from some unknown Yokudan lizard, Vorwith added many new features, such as an extra set of eyes and arms, a stinger on it's tail, and many other adaptions. They live in a canyon somewhere in the dense Alik'r desert. This is the only place they are found. It is unknown what they eat in the barren desert. Creatures without Biological Alteration Asmodeus Asmodeus is a Valenwood python that was altered by Vorwith in many ways. Vorwith gave him a robotic torso with mechanical arms, and a claw-hand on his tail. The tail can spray (nonmagical) electricity generated from the suit. Vorwith also used special falmer magic to give Asmodeus sentience. The robotic torso also has a modified set of vocal chords that Asmodeus uses to communicate in Tamrielic. Regarded as a failure, Vorwith put him in a Dwemer ruin in Valenwood. He has been there ever since, slowly going insane from the loneliness. His current status is unknown.Category:CreaturesCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:Vorwith's Creations